


What has Changed Since I've Been Gone

by missdaisyone



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Incest, M/M, Nico Has Friends, No Gods, Slow Build?, gayness all over, ritch families, so many other tags i cant put them, super gay!percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdaisyone/pseuds/missdaisyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One little word can change a lot. And moving away might do more. But coming back, will they see that that one little word really didn't change as much as they thought. </p><p>No gods. Yes Happy ending, And more</p>
            </blockquote>





	What has Changed Since I've Been Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is not done. My month was up and had to post it before I lost it

~3RD POV~

Three little boys were all playing truth or dare in one of the big mansions on the country side road. Why mention the mansion, you may ask? Well, that plays a big part in our story.(Not the mansion it's self but-the-and-oh you'll see)

These three little boys weren't just any little kids. They were the richest, most adored kids in the world. Their fathers, being the most powerful, richest, and handsome men, help with their image. And with the men being in a partner ship, that make the press go crazy with fake stories. For example, one year some person made up a story that all three men were ex lovers. And another year, another false story that they were brothers. Don't even get me started on the story were people thought their dad, Kronos, ate his children and the youngest child had to cut open his stomach to free his siblings.

You may ask, why are these guys so famous? Well, these guys own basically... the world together. Zues, he is the youngest. He thinks he the best out of the three for unknown reasons. He owns the sky. He has air rights all over the world. Some say he almost bought Disney's air right. He also owns airplane lines, ranging from planes that will go to California to Utah and some planes the military uses.

Posiedon, some say he is the most kind and liked. He owns the oceans and any other body of water. Cargo ships and any other boats must get permission to cross his waters. He also sales a range of boat, going from yachts, battle ships for the navy, or even clipper ships. 

And finally, Hades. He owns any and everything under ground. Coal, gold, and diamond mines everywhere, is his. It's rumored that he make the most money but does tell his partners, worried that they will get jealous.

But we aren't here for them now are we? The little boys are the star of this story.

Jason Grace is the oldest. An older sister named Thalia and a beautiful mother, Beryl. His mother loved the fame and attention, to bad her addiction got her hit by a car. Jason, with his golden hair and sky blue eyes could be found on plane magazines and billboards. Anywhere people could see him.

Perceus Jackson is the youngest, only by a couple months. He has a younger brother, Tyson, and an older brother, Triton. Perceus likes to go by Percy, says the name is better or something like that. His mother is Sally Jackson, unlike Beryl she hates all the publicity and fame so she divorced Posiedon and married a teacher named Paul. Percy looks exactly like his dad, with raven black untamed hair and striking blue-green eyes. His baby fat, he's not fat but his chubby cheeks, are always wanting to get pinched when you see him on also billboards, on the side of boats, some people name there ships after both Father and son. Anyone could see that Percy has a special relationship with the Hades boy.

Nico Di Angelo, he's the middle child between the three. His father is Hades Di Angelo, he has an older sister, Bianca. No one really talks about his mother, Maria. She was in a freak accident and was electrocuted, she didn't make it. Nico was a very happy kid, then when his mother died the only thing that could make him smile was his sister or Percy. Anyone could see that the Posiedon kid and Nico had a special bond. No one really new how special that bond really was.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and thought 'I'm gonna do it'! There is no set dates for when I upload the other chapters. I also don't know how long this will be. Very excited for this, Hopfully it will turn out how I plan.
> 
> comment, kudos, anything really 
> 
> instagram:percicoshipper


End file.
